


The Sexiness Of Art Or The Art Of Sex

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Let's see a naked model, a painter... Hmmm what could this lead to?





	The Sexiness Of Art Or The Art Of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“What time do you think you’ll get home tonight?” I asked inquisitively, maybe too much so since Brian looked annoyed by the question.

“Since when do I have to give you an exact schedule?” He dryly replied. “I’ll come in when I want to. One of us has to work for a living.”

“I know and I appreciate that you earn enough for the both of us so that I can be a full time artist and not be sleeping in cardboard box.” I had to stop him fast before he started on the roll of how without him I couldn’t even have afforded to go to PIFA let alone now being able to live from my art. Not that I didn’t make any money out of it. My income is consequent but irregular since most of my work is either free-lance or commissioned. One of the main reason being that Brian wouldn’t have me work for another advertising agency than his and I didn’t want to work for him full time. Though I enjoy creating the art visuals for his campaigns I didn’t like the way working for him made me even more dependent on him. Being his employee would make our unconventional relationship even more awkward. We only work together when he thinks I am the best artist for the job better than the guys in his art department. The other reason for my self-standing status being that I find it more exiting allowing for more varied projects that challenge my creativity. If the truth should be told it is also so that I have more time to really draw to express myself, which is why I started in the first place. Art is where I go when I need to unwind or when I can’t put into words all the feelings that submerge me. 

“Afraid I’m going to walk in on you while you’re busy fucking some other guy. If he is hot I’ll simply join you. You know how much I love threesome.” Was his snappy return.

“Then I’ll try not to fuck the shit out of him before you join us.” 

He was picking up his briefcase and grabbing his coat clearly indicating that the discussion was over and that I wouldn’t get my answer. We kissed and exchanged our later. And he was out the door. And the loft was mine.

 

When I entered the loft at around 7 that evening I was surprised not to find Justin at his easel. We had made room by the window for his easel and a drawing table where he had set up a makeshift studio. The space even accommodated a desk with his computer and low shelves to stack his supplies in. He had thought of renting a room to use as a workshop but he considered better of it since he never knew when inspiration would strike it was more convenient to work from home. Not to say that I enjoyed the fact that his studio was part of the main living area because I love to watch him when he is concentrating on his project. He gets completely oblivious of his entourage entirely absorbed in the act of creation. God he looks hot in that state just like when he is sexually turned on. 

But tonight he wasn’t at his habitual spot. In fact his easel was missing too. I was contemplating the various rational explanations for the disappearance when I heard voices coming out of the bedroom. The windowpanes were closed. But I could definitively recognize his voice and see two blurred shadows. 

I headed towards the side entrance hoping to startle him and his surprise guest. I really wasn’t as ok as I implied this morning with him fucking a trick in our bed. I didn’t mind his trip to the backroom at Babylon just like he didn’t mine. They were still no locks on our door. Our relationship is far from being monogamous but we both felt it best not to bring casual fucks home, unless we had picked the guy together for a threesome. Yet there he was with somebody else in our bed. 

I climbed the few steps and stopped right in my track. Justin was hovering over a naked Daphne who was giggling like a schoolgirl. He had one hand on her right thigh and the other was bending her left arm behind her head. She was reclining on the duvet, her face turned to the bathroom, her torso stretched and her hips tilted up in my direction. 

None of them were noticing me so I spoke up to make my presence known “When I suggested the threesome this morning I meant with a man.” Daphne shrieked and tried to grab anything to cover herself. Justin let go of her and turned his face to me. 

“Jesus Christ Brian does everything always have to be about sex with you?” He cried in exasperation.

“What else could you be up to? A bed, 2 persons one of them lying naked on it, could have fooled me.” I went on innocently. Meanwhile I had seen his easel and his stool next to the bed so I knew that he was in fact drawing a nude portrait of his best friend. Daphne had rolled herself in the duvet. She didn’t dare to look at me. She was clearly embarrassed. I didn’t know if it was because I had seen her naked or because I had implied that Justin and her were caught in flagrante delicto.

“Things are not always what they seem, Brian.” He petulantly retorted. Someone is bitchy when fun is poked at his art. He wasn’t amused at all at my little pleasantry. Obviously now wasn’t the time to make fun of the scene I had intruded upon. 

“So what are you doing?” I spat before I made my way to the closet and began undressing. Justin’s eyes followed me all the time. Daphne’s uneasiness grew as I shed my clothes. She was probably hoping that I would have left the room to give her time to put her own back on. 

“Well Daph’ wanted to give her boyfriend something special for their first anniversary and I suggested a portrait.” He disclosed unfazed. Daphne was still silent.

“You were not exactly drawing when I interrupted you unless you are into body painting now.” I kept on trying to pretend I was still pissed off and not convinced by his lame excuses.

“We had just taken a short break and he was helping me to settle back in the position I was posing in earlier.” Daphne quickly beseeched. “We weren’t making out or anything, Brian I swear.” She was forcefully pleading now. “I am sorry if you thought that, I mean, you know…” She looked at me then at Justin not sure what else she could do or say to convince me and get her best friend out of the trouble she thought he was in. When she saw the smug smile Justin gave her she understood that we were having a little dominance game and that she had been caught in the middle.

“You two when are you going to grow up and stop playing your silly games? Shit I really thought you were going to fight.”  
“You should know very well by now Daph that Brian Kinney doesn’t do jealous just asshole. And the Drama Queen in him loves to make a scene. He can’t tolerate simple for fucksake.” All tension gone from his voice he chastised and burst out laughing at his friend gullibility.  
“That still doesn’t explain why you are posing naked on our bed.” I queried as I slipped on my jeans and T-shirt. I was still fishing for the end of the story.   
“Justin convinced me that a nude would be more appreciated than a clothed version.”  
“And it took a lot of bargaining Daphne is a bit of a prude.” The poor girl was crimson now. “ I hadn’t noticed that” I said while throwing her undies and dress to her. “Thanks.” She shyly offered. “And Justin assured me that it would be tasty.”  
“So that’s for the naked part.” I still couldn’t fathom why she hadn’t posed on the sofa. “I am not sure that a portrait of you sprawled naked on a bed qualifies as artistic it surely comes closer to erotic.” I cocked my eyebrows to emphasize the point I was making.  
“I wasn’t including the bed in the picture.” Justin defended her. “She felt too self conscious on the sofa she knows how people have the bad habit of walking in the loft without knocking.”  
“Besides I was too cold.” She admonished while slipping her dress on. She was struggling with her back zipper. “And I am not as used as you to flash any persons who comes in here. Not to say that I am not used either to pose unlike you. I have seen all the gorgeous portraits Justin has drawn of you many of them nude.” She added to her defense. Justin knelt on the bed to help her, clearly slightly embarrassed by her revelation. 

“Brian has never really posed for me. I draw him from memory.” He confessed sheepishly. Though there was also a definite lusty undertone in his voice. His brain probably recalling the several occasions he had drawn me as I had already drifted off to sleep giving in to the sweet exhaustion a good sexual work out brings. 

“Or when I am asleep, don’t you Sunshine?” I felt obliged to add. He looked so helpless. He pouted his lips in shame. I closed the distance that separated me from the bed and lung down to kiss him. I brushed my fingers through his luscious blonde locks and pulled him closer. He leaned into me to deepen the embrace. His tongue swirled greedily around mine. He fisted my T-shirt in his hand to draw my torso against his. He was getting desperate for intimate contact. I broke the kiss “Later” I huskily whispered in his ear. Daphne got up from the bed and hastily slipped her shoes on. “I’d better be leaving now” she said as she was retreating from the bedroom. “Yes, see ya tomorrow Daph” Justin answered. “See you around, Daphne.”

As we heard her slide the door close, I knelt on the bed and took my lover in my arms. “Jeez you look hot when you’re angry.” I crushed my lips to his and ran my tongue on his bottom lip to gain access. He parted his lips and I pushed my tongue in and let it fill his mouth. The kiss grew feverish as our passion grew. I lifted my hands to his shoulders and tackled him to the bed. I began to rub my groin against his and pushed myself between his legs. I ground my hard-on against his. The friction was making us grow harder if possible. I nibbled his bottom lip and sucked it gently in. As he slid his hands in my waistband mine went under his T-shirt. We had to break the kiss as I pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor. We quickly pulled our pants off and threw them by his shirt, where our boxers and my own T-shirt joined them. We were both begging for it now. 

“On your knees and hands.” I didn’t want this to be a slow ride. I grabbed the lube and a condom. I squeezed some on my fingers and began our mutual preparation. When his pucker was well lubed and my cock duly sheathed and slicked I grabbed his buttocks and spread them open. He gasped in expectation. 

I positioned myself at his hole and forcefully drove all the way in. We both groaned at the suddenness of the intrusion. I put one hand in his hair grabbing them in tufts and the other firmly on his shoulder to ensure leverage. I felt his muscles relax and began to pump. I rammed into him hard and fast. The sound of skin slamming against skin and feral growls were filling the air. The thrusts went deep. I angled my hips to reach his prostate each time I pushed in. I was jabbing in and out of him at a frantic space when I felt his body stiffen signaling his upcoming release. As I hit his prostate once more he arched up and shot his load. As waves of pleasure ripped through him and his tight ass clenched my throbbing cock, I lost all control and came hard, my jizz filling the condom. We both collapsed on the bed me on top of him still inside. I waited until my heartbeat slowed down and I could move to roll over and dispose of the used rubber. We lay so a few more minutes, our bodies slicked with sweat, unable to form a coherent thought. “ I am ready to pose now, Master.” I blurted out. He looked at me surprised wondering what had possessed me. “Now that I am well fucked I think I can stand to be still for a while and I know how much you like to draw the way I look when I have just come. This time you won’t have to wait until I am fast asleep.” He beamed up and got out of bed. He sat at his easel with a look of pure pleasure on his face. His eyes longingly gazed at me coursing from my head to my toes before settling on my eyes. He looked deep into them before uttering “Thank you so much, Brian, you don’t know what this means to me.” Our stares were expressing all the love we feel each other. “In fact, I do and this is just a reward for being such a good fuckee.” I replied as I rolled my tongue in my cheek.


End file.
